


How you get the girl

by itsnotbritneybutstillabitch



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotbritneybutstillabitch/pseuds/itsnotbritneybutstillabitch
Summary: A Bechloe one-shot based on Taylor Swift's song 'How you get the girl'.





	How you get the girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey anyone! I wrote this fic based on Taylor Swift's song 'How to get the girl, so if you haven't listened you should before reading this. Hope you like it!  
> Italics are flashbacks.

There she was. Beca was standing in front of the building where Chloe lived in Atlanta. It was a rainy day and it was colder than usual in that part of the country.  
She could feel her heart racing faster as she thought about what to say to her once best friend. Beca was looking for the needed courage to get her way in. In the last months, the regret and the lonliness for not having Chloe by her side in LA was eating her alive.

She had to go back to that cloudy day in Copenhague, when the Bellas won the World Championship of A Capella. That probably the happiest memory of the DJ. She felt full and loved by her friends, the day they became a family. 

_It was late that night when shot down the party and came back to the hotel room._

_"So I was thinking that Aubrey and Stacie will be at your room together and Amy'll be with taking care of Legacy. The shots killed her."_

_"Oh shit! I forgot about Aubrey... Well, at least I have you." said winking an eye on her friend._

_"Who said I want you Beale?" said with a smirk on her face. She loved taking the older girl out of her nerves._

_"Come on Becs! I know you love sleeping with me." Said with a teasing tone._

_They laid on the large bed of Beca and Amy's hotel room. Beca was glad the australian wasn't sleeping with her, she hated the cuddles of the blond. She felt she was dying in between her boobs._

_"OMG this bed is SO comfortable! Why ours isn't?" Cried the older woman._

_"That's the alcohol that make things better than they are." Smiled Beca. "That reminds me of something." Said as she got up of the bed and grabbed her laptop._  
_"I want to show you something."_

_Beca opened her laptop and clicked on a folder named 'Chloe'._

_"I know you love that new Lady Gaga album, so I listened and this reminded me of you. Now that it's all over, I want you to listen it." Said avoiding any contact with those big blue eyes._

_"Am I dreaming or Beca Mitchell just said she listened the new album of Lady Gaga?"_

_"Shut up Beale." Said approaching the bed with a huge smile on her face._  
_Chloe took Beca's headphones and the DJ started the music. Chloe closed her eyes, despite of the alcohol, trying to focus on the melody that started to play._

Take my hand, stay Joanne  
Heaven's not ready for you  
Every part of my aching heart  
Needs you more than the angels do

But you're giving me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons  
I bow down to pray  
I try to make the worse seem better  
Lord, show me the way

_Chloe's heart stopped when she heard that mix. Who could put those two songs together and make them fit perfectly? Beca,of course, who was staring nervous at her friend._

_Their eyes found each other again. It was the way Beca made Chloe feel. They could be in a crowd or alone in a room, that they would have their conexion anyway._

_Chloe was fighting her tears back. It was supposed to be a happy night and she didn't want to ruin it again with her tears, but she couldn't help when she heard that part of the song._

I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
And I'll still love you even if I can't see you anymore  
Tell me that you'll be the good one, good one  
To stay

_Chloe tried to hide the tear down her face, and somehow she managed to do so._

_"Did you like it?" Beca knew she did, but she needed to hear the words coming out of her friend's mouth._

_"Of course I like it Becs! I love it! but I'm not dying if that's what worries you!" Said Chloe clearing her throat and trying to not make things weird between them. She could feel her heart almost out of her chest. All the wanted to do was hug her best friend, to kiss her and not letting her go._

_"I know you aren't dying." Said with a little smile on her face as she put her computer on the table and approached Chloe, "It's just... I-I... Damn I need another shot."_  
_"Becs...What's going on?"_

_"Chlo... I..." they were inches apart now. They both came closet to each other inadvertently. Eyes fixed on each other. A look that was broken when their eyes went down to the lips._

_Beca placed her hand on Chloe's cheek and closed the gap between them._  
_It felt like the time had stopped. It wast just a peck, a long peck that made them feel things for the first time. Beca was terrifyed of what she just did and the reaction her friend would have, but the courage of the alcohol and her love for the last year were stronger than sanity._

_When she couldn't feel not even Chloe's breath, Beca stepped back, scared of the rejection of her best friend, who was eyes-closed, still. No emotion shown._

_"Oh my God... Chlo... I'm so sorry... I..." Her heart was about to explode. She couldn't handle the thought of losing her best friend, one of the people she loved the most._

_She covered her face with her hands, but moments after she felt a warm touch on her arm that brought her closer until their foreheads touch each other. Beca uncovered her hands and found those blue eyes she was in love with._

_This time was Chloe who leaned and started the kiss. Different this time. Deeper. She found an electricity starting in her lips and travelling along her body, but nothing could compare tho the feeling when they tongues found each other and the oxygen in the room was gone._

_Althought the taste of alcohol in their breaths, it was the sweetest kiss they had had. A kiss that felt like an eternity and a second at the same time._

_Their foreheads leaning again, looking at each other eyes, breathless. It was then, when they realize the unstoppable tears down their faces._  
_"Please come to L.A. with me."_

Door 156. That was the direction Aubrey gave to her after begging her for weeks where to find Chloe. Where she had to go to fix things up with her best friend, to tell her how much she was missing her, how much she needed her by her side. How much she wanted her.

She knocked firmly the door. She felt her heart beating faster as she heard steps approaching to her inside the apartment. She had in her mind all the things she wanted to tell Chloe, but everything fade away when she saw those blue eyes in front of her.

Beca stood there like a ghost, shaking from the rain. No word was said. They just stared at each other eyes for that it felt like an eternity. Too many feelings to be handled.

"Beca... what...?" unable to finish the sentence, eyes stuck on Beca's. She could feel magnet back between them. It didn't matter the distance or the time passed between them.  
Beca was mouth open, but no words coming out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to get her shit together and let out all those feelings she'd had inside of her for too long.

"I can't do this right now." Said Chloe as closing the door leaving her friend outside, but before she closed the door, Beca put her hand in between.

"Chlo, please. I know it's been a long 6 months and I was too afraid to tell you what I wanted, I didn't even know what I wanted. Well, I did, but I was fucking scared and I let you go in the worst way I could." Said opening the door facing again her friend who was forcing the tears to stay in her eyes, avoiding looking at Chloe.

"You fucking ran away Beca. I fucking trusted you." 

Beca had never seen that anger in Chloe for 4 years they had been friends. It has nothing to do with their fight on Aubrey's camp. She could feel the disappointment this time. She could feel Chloe's broken heart.

"I have no excuse for what I did last summer. It was too much for me. I lost my mind for you." Now she was looking at the taller girl's eyes, with no expresion in her face, just a tear going down her cheek.

"I know this won't sound like the badass I am." said trying to break the tension and taking out a small smile in Chloe. "But I've never felt something like this for anyone. Not even for Jesse, and we were together for almost 3 years, but you made me feel that way when we first kiss." She couldn't endure the tears any longer. " I was scared and I'm still fucking scared that I may not be able to live without you."

She felt back in August, when the shorter girl left her a week after Chloe told her she didn't make it into veterinary school in California and she had to stay in Atlanta at least until next year.

> _Beca: I'm sorry (2:14 am)_  
>  _Beca: But I can't do this (2:16 am)_

  
Chloe tried to call and talk to her, what at the time was her girlfriend. 46 missing calls and more than 150 texts, and yet she had no answer.  
Skypes with Aubrey and some visits, helped Chloe heal, or that's what she thought.

And at the worst moment, Beca's phone rang. Chloe saw the rage in the face of the girl in front of her. Beca grab her phone and hung up. She didn't even see who it was, it didn't matter. Beca left her phone unlocked and it placed it in her front pocked.

Chloe could not help but notice the screen. She observed something familiar and without thinking for a moment, approached Beca and took the phone out of her pocket and Chloe's heart stopped when he recognized the picture Beca had on her wallpaper.

It was the picture Fat Amy took of them in Copenhague, under the umbrella, 2 days before becoming the world champions. Chloe gasped as she frozed and looked up at Beca.

"I meant all I said and did in Denmark and on summer on our vacation in Spain with the Bellas. Chloe Beale, I know a sorry is not enough, and I'll understand if you don't want to know about me for the rest of your life, I get it. I would give everything to have you back, as my friend or as something more, but please come back to my life. It'll be more than enough for me." Beca tried to catch her breath. Just imagining her life without Chloe in it, made her not worth living.

"Remind me how it used to be happy, please." That was the moment when Beca broke down.She didn't want to learn to be happy without Chloe, she didn't want to learn how to live without her.

Their eyes found each other once again. Tears coming out their eyes and Chloe couldn't fight it anymore and stepped closer to the shorter girl, placing her hands on her cheeks and drying her tears. Her eyes looking straight at Beca's.

"Just say you want me, please. That you want me back at your live, at least as a friend. Please." Beca couldn't even see the woman in front of her because of the tears gushing out of her eyes.

"Sht..." Said Chloe to try to calm her down. "Look at me." Now she was the one crying.

"Of course I want you. I want you for worse or for better. And I didn't even know I would wait forever and ever for you to get back." She felt the oxygen disappear.

"You broke my heart Beca. I trusted you and I felt betrayed." Chloe was angry. Angry at the younger woman for abandoning her. But this time it wasn't the anger talking, it was her sadness and Beca noticed it.

It was this time when both women could feel each other broken hearts, the feelings they had for the last 6 months, they could share the pain. And from the hurt, they could heal each other somehow.

Chloe leaned and kissed the girl she was in love with. It was real again. The electricity they missed all those months was back and stronger than ever. They deepened on the kiss as their chest felt like it was filling again, as if the last months never happened. It wast just them. No broken promisses, no broken hearts, no resentments.

It was Chloe who broke that kiss and stared back at Beca's eyes. She felt she was lost again in the ocean of those blue eyes that had her in love.

"I'll move back to Atlanta. I'll work where I did my intership last year and I'll me closer to you. I'll get your trust back. I promise." Foreheads rested on each other.

"That won't be necessary Becs. I got a letter from the vet school I applied in summer and I got accepted. I'm moving next month."

 


End file.
